


Not your son

by Scmnz



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gen, Lucien is a good kid who loves his trans dad, Misgendering, Transgender, homophobia tw, transphobia TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: Lucien hasn't spoken to his other dad, Damien's Ex, in years. And he has good reason to avoid him. Lucien's other father goes to his school to try and talk to him.





	Not your son

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes please point them out to me so I can fix them.

Lucien lounged  in his desk seat. In the margins of his notes he doodled an intricate pattern of bats.  His complete disinterest in the lecture was obvious. What possible use could knowing tangents and cosines be to him in his life. He yawned and stretched. This 50 minute class felt like it had lasted hours, and only half an hour had passed.

 

The teacher apparently had noticed that Lucien wasn’t paying attention, because she called on him to answer a question. He stared blankly at her for a couple seconds. He opened his mouth to ask her to repeat the question but at that moment there was a crackle of static from the intercom.

 

The deep voice of the principal came from the speakers. “Lucien Bloodmarch please come to my office.” Damn, what had they found out about now? At least this would get him out of trigonometry. As he packed his books into his backpack to leave, the principal added “Your father would like to speak to you.” What? None of his recent stunts had been serious enough that they would have called his dad. Well, except for his attempt to entomb Earnest, but that had already been dealt with. Lucien rolled his eyes. Probably this was just someone making a big deal out of something minor.  

 

When he pushed open the office door, he didn’t see the pale figure in a black cloak that he had been expecting. Instead he was greeted by a balding man dressed in a navy blue suit that was clearly too small for him. Lucien scowled. He hadn’t seen this man in six years, and he didn’t want to see him now. “What do _you_ want?”

 

The man smiled, trying to look pleasant. “You haven’t answered any of my phone calls in over a year. I thought this might be the only way to get in contact with you. I’m sorry son.”

 

 “No, I haven’t answered you. I don’t want to talk to you.” Lucien muttered.

 

The man frowned. “Well you’re talking to me now. How about we go for a drive and catch up?”

 

“No.” Lucien said flatly, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

 

“You used to be such a sweet child too.” he sighed. “The principal has been telling me about all the trouble you get into. It must be your mother’s bad influence.”

 

The teen stiffened. “Who!?” He snapped. “I don’t _have_ a mother.”

 

The man didn’t seem to be paying attention. “Look at you. You’re even dressed in this gothic punk shit, just like her.”

 

Lucien’s fists clenched. “Don’t you dare call dad ‘her’!” he took a couple steps forward. “And _he_ has been a good influence. How dare you blame dad for my actions!”

 

The man raised his hands, trying to be conciliatory. “Sorry, sorry. I just worry son. What if you become queer like… like your ‘dad’”. The way he said “dad” made it clear that he was forcing the word out, and didn’t really believe it.

 

“So what if I ‘become queer’. Dad won’t be the cause, and he’ll love me no matter what!” the sneer in Lucien’s voice was becoming more and more apparent. “Now if that’s all I’m leaving, I don’t need to stay here and hear you bad mouth dad.” the teen turned on his heel and opened the door.

 

“Wait, son-“

 

“I’m not you’re son! Now take a hint and get lost!”

 

The man’s face flushed and he clenched his fists. “This is all her fault. If she didn’t decide to be a man we could have been a happy family. But no…” He growled. “Ra-”

 

Lucien spun round. “Don’t you dare say that name!” He snarled. “Dad’s name is Damien, and if you ever try to say that old name again I’ll-”

 

“You’re just as deluded as she is son, you can’t just pick your gender. Her real name is-”

 

Lucien punched the man square in his face, cutting his tirade short. “Just get out of our lives already old man!” He hissed. “If you really cared about me you’d respect dad. All you want is to convince me to hate him. And that will never happen.” He punched his face again, then kicked him in the stomach before turning his back and stomping out of the office.

 

He skipped the rest of his classes for the day. Instead he stormed home, glowering the whole way there.

 

* * *

 

 

When Damien heard the manor door slam shut, he knew something must be wrong. It was unfortunately somewhat common for Lucien to ditch school. But he didn’t usually return home for obvious reasons. He didn’t want to get caught skipping. Damien snapped shut the book he had been reading and ran downstairs to see what was wrong.

 

Lucien stood shaking in the middle of the entryway. “What happened, what’s wrong?” Damien asked, out of breath from running there. The teen just shook his head, then lunged forward and hugged his father.

 

“You’re a good dad. The best dad I could ask for. Love you.” He quickly let go, looking a little embarrassed.

 

Damien sighed sadly. “Someone at your school mocked of me again? I’m sorry you have to deal with that.”

 

“Don’t be sorry. They’re the ones who should be sorry. Assholes.” Lucien muttered, before retreating to his bedroom. 

 

Damien smiled after him. “He’s such a sweet kid, deep down.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this after a shitty day where I got misgendered allot, and the friends I was with wouldn't do anything about it or stand up for me. I felt very alone after that and so I decided to write Lucien being loyal to his dad and demanding his gender be respected.


End file.
